1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of signal transmission. More particularly, a representative embodiment of the invention relates to transmission line testing and communication.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Transmission lines, with their characteristic loss of signal as well as inherent time delay, may create problems in designing systems that employ a plurality of signals, which may be subject to delay and distortion. Typical signals used to generate inputs to transmission lines generally exhibit delay or propagation times that are not easily determinable. The propagation velocity of these waves is also variable with displacement along the transmission line.
A Time Domain Reflectometer (TDR) is a test instrument used to find faults in transmission lines and to empirically estimate transmission line lengths and other parameters characterizing the line, such as: inductance per unit length, capacitance per unit length, resistance per unit length and conductance per unit length.
An important measurement in TDR test technology is the time-of-flight (TOF) of a test pulse generated by the instrument and applied to the line. The time-of-flight may be measured by timing the passage of the pulse detected at two locations along the line. Along with a value of the propagation speed of the pulse, time-of-flight measurements can allow one to obtain the distance between measurement points or, in the case of a reflected wave, the distance from the pulse launch point to the location of the impedance change causing the pulse to be reflected and returned.
A fundamental limitation in TDR technology is the poor accuracy of TOF measurements in lossy, dispersive transmission lines. The relatively high TDR accuracy of TOF values obtainable in short low loss, low dispersion transmissions lines is possible only because the propagating test pulses keep their shape and amplitude in tact over the distances they travel during TOF measurements. By contrast, in dispersive, lossy long transmission lines the test pulses used in the art change shape, amplitude, and speed as they travel.
Further, it is difficult to provide high-speed communications in a lossy, frequency dependent transmission media. It would be advantageous to have a method to increase data transmission rates in such transmission lines.
Until now, the requirements of providing a method and/or apparatus for accurately measuring times-of-flight, estimating line lengths and other parameters characterizing lossy, dispersive transmission lines, and providing high-speed communications via such transmission media have not been met. What is needed is a solution that addresses these requirements.